


The Devil in Me

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cruelty, Dark, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito lets his mask fall away, revealing something terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, happy birthday Akihito? This is an unpleasant fic, cruel and not at all romantic. But I am posting it today because in it, in a way, this Akihito wins. He doesn't get to do that often. 
> 
> Originally written August 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of the blood sickened him, that metallic odor. Normally he never noticed. But normally it wasn't around in such quantities. It coated everything – his hands, which he'd used to beat the body now lying at his feet until it was unrecognizable except for the long matted hair – his clothes, the walls, his face, they were all coated with that sticky sweet substance.

He shook inside, not in horror at what he'd done but at the fact that he'd lost control enough to do it. He'd come here intending to talk, to try reasoning with Feilong, but all control fell from him when he'd seen Akihito whimpering under the man. It was disturbing, the effect Akihito had on him.

He'd killed before, many times, thousands of times if you counted the drugs and guns he sold. Dozens of times personally, using bullet and knife and fist. But he'd always killed coldly, not with the haze of rage that had driven him tonight.

His breathing was finally slowing. He became aware of a small boy lying crumpled against the wall, crying, shivering. The servant. There could be no witnesses. The child would have to die. But seeing that might drive Akihito over the brink into madness, if his actions hadn't already, so he'd have to do it later.

He glanced toward the corner where Akihito sat on the floor, hugging his legs to himself, his eyes oddly bright. 

_Strange, I would have thought he'd be crying by now. He's probably in shock. I'll take care of him though, as soon as I can get him out of here._

He spoke softly, as to a frightened animal. "Akihito.... Let's go home."

"What about Tao? What are you going to do with him?" His voice was petulant, at odds with his blank face and strange eyes.

"He'll be taken care of."

"Take care of him now."

Asami didn't understand what Akihito meant. He could not afford to promise to care for the child. "How so?"

Akihito started crying. Finally. "He was so mean to me. He starved me, and bit me."

Asami was concerned. Akihito's mind didn't seem to be following normal paths. He reassured him. "Feilong will never bother you again." His eyes avoided the mass at his feet.

"Not Feilong. Tao. He was mean to me."

Asami's mind was having trouble processing this conversation. "What are you getting at? You want me to kill the boy? Here? In front of you? What the hell is wrong with you? I don't mind if you want to see him die, but you're not acting normally."

Akihito stood up and walked toward him, his swaying body reminding Asami of a serpent. He looked like something from Asami's fantasies, his clothes in shards, chains still wrapped around one wrist. "What's normal, Asami, about us?"

Something really wasn't right here. Asami stepped back, stumbling over one of Feilong's limp arms. 

"I thought you'd be more pleased to see me. Come on, Asami, don't you want your reward for a job well done? I know you’ve been dreaming of me like this. After all, I placed the dreams there myself."

That sure as hell didn't sound like Akihito. The hair rose on Asami's neck. He almost backed up another step, but then stopped, disgusted with himself. He stood his ground, speaking coldly. "Are you on drugs? I suppose it's to be expected, that he'd use them to enslave you. Take some control of yourself. It's sickening." He shunted aside the thoughts of his own sickening loss of control just a short time ago.

"I'm in complete control." Akihito laughed. "I always have been. I just always let you think _you_ were." The boy reached his side. He stood on tiptoes so his mouth could reach Asami's ear. "You have no idea how long I've looked forward to this moment." His tongue slithered up Asami's cheek, licking blood from it.

Asami shoved him backwards. Blood coated Akihito's lips. Asami watched the tongue tip slip around them as it cleaned them off with relish. He was disgusted that he was turned on by it. He turned his anger outward, as usual. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Being myself. It feels wonderful. The game is over with, so I'm taking off my costume. I thought you'd appreciate this side of me." Akihito took a step forward and crouched beside Feilong's broken body. "Unlike him. He was too weak. I thought I might use him at first. You did such a number on his soul, and he was descending so nicely into madness. But he had a sweetness inside him that prevented him from being as harsh as he should be. Part of it is Tao's fault." 

Akihito looked across the room at the boy, and called out softly, "Tao, look, Feilong isn't dead yet. You can save him if you come quickly."

The boy sniffed and looked up. "A-Akihito? R-really?" His eyes held hope, and he scrambled to his feet and ran over.

Akihito put his arm around the child's waist and smiled. "Oh no! You're too late. He just died. If only you'd been a little faster." Tao looked at him, understanding gradually coming over him. He started shaking, then he fell to his knees and screamed. And screamed. His eyes went blank, but the screaming wouldn't end.

Asami couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Even he wouldn't do something so cruel. And Akihito would never... He looked at the screaming boy with something akin to pity in his heart. A child shouldn't have to live with that. He pulled out his pistol and shot him point blank. The room was suddenly silent. 

Then he turned the gun on Akihito. "I don't know what happened to you, but there's no excuse for what you just did. The Akihito I know wouldn't have done that. Who are you?" 

Akihito's eyes widened. They filled with tears. "Asami...? I...I don't understand what's going on. He forced me to take something, I don't know what it was, but I lose control at times." His head hung down, and tears dripped onto the floor. "Please help me. Or just shoot me. I can't stand to live this way." He shoulders shook, uncontrollable sobs coming from him as he rocked back and forth.

Asami's gun wavered, then fell. He stuck it back into his coat, then knelt in the blood next to Akihito. "It's alright. I don't know what drugs he used either, but we'll get you clean." His hand gently touched the brown head of hair. "It doesn't matter to me what you've done. You know that." He put his arms around the thin trembling body, holding him tightly, trying to offer comfort. It was the first time he'd held Akihito since they'd kissed in Tokyo. It was the only thing that felt right in this madness.

Akihito raised his head. His eyes weren't holding despair, but laughter. "Sucker." 

Asami froze in shock. This wasn't happening. Fury at being played rushed through him. He reached for his gun, but to his horror his body wouldn't respond to his wishes. His heart beat frantically as he tried to escape whatever was holding him prisoner.

Akihito reached into Asami's bloody suit coat and retrieved the pistol. "It looks like you're soft too. I had such high hopes for you. After all, look at the chaos you just created for Hong Kong. And I so love chaos. But I can't work with anyone who's soft."

He placed the gun in Asami's hand and stood. "You're feeling despair and shock. You've just come out of your rage and found you've killed your lover, quite savagely. You hate yourself, and have nothing to live for. There's nothing else to do but kill yourself."

Asami's mind started playing this scenario over and over. His shaking hand raised the gun and placed it against his temple. He fought with everything he had, but it was a losing battle. He tried to hold on to thoughts of Akihito as he'd known him, but they kept slipping away.

"Doesn't it suck to have the control in someone else's hands? If I had more time I'd rape you, but the city is already responding to what happened here." 

He walked to the closet and ran his fingers across the clothing there, choosing a long black coat. "You probably want to know why I've done all of this. I think I'll let you die wondering. After all, it's in my nature to use people cruelly, much like it's in yours. And there's nothing sweeter than the tears of someone when you rip his control away for absolutely no other reason than the fact that you wanted to. But then, you know that too, don't you?" 

Asami felt liquid leaking from the corners of his eyes. This couldn't be real. _He_ was in control. Only the worthless let themselves be used. He looked at this boy, this man he'd come so close to loving. At least he hadn't let him know that. 

Akihito shrugged into the coat he was holding. He tilted his head. "You loved me? How revolting. Thank God I never had to listen to that." 

Pain ripped through him at the words. This couldn't be his Akihito. 

Akihito glanced at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair lightly with the fingers of one hand, before turning back to the man kneeling on the floor. "I'd stick around and enjoy more, but to be perfectly honest, I'm starting to find all of this a bit boring, so let's just end on a higher note, shall we? It's been a pleasure, Asami, really. Pull the trigger."

His rage turned to panic as he realized he'd finally met someone more powerful, and it was someone who had every reason to hate him. 

_No! I won't do this!_

His finger contracted. A gunshot echoed through the room. 

Asami's body fell across Feilong's, his eyes wide and staring, cloudy with confusion and pain, dimming rapidly. 

_Akihito... Why?_

"You don't even get it in the end, do you? You'd do anything I pleased. It's what you've been doing from the beginning." Akihito bent and retrieved Asami's cigarettes. He took one between his lips, then set a fingertip against the end. It started glowing. He drew in a lungful of smoke, then looked around at the carnage in the room. "It's been a good day." He stepped across the bodies and out the door, leaving nothing behind but the faintest whiff of sulfur.

 

 

~end~


End file.
